Marcado
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, un pequeño de doce, ha sido marcado con un trauma que no olvidará, fue abusado sexualmente por un misterioso hombre de veinte años, creía que su vida se destruyó, pero devuelta en el colegio sigue estando él, Alfred F. Jones, su mejor amigo de once. Dedicado a Angeal23. USxUK.


Tercer fic del día, espero que les guste :D

**Dedicado: **A Angeal23, último fic que te hago por ahora, para que no digas que no te quiero :3  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Esto contiene violación y otras cosas.

El rostro pálido y la expresión acallada, los brazos casi siempre tambaleantes, el pequeño de doce años ya no se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad al subirse al auto, el inglés llora si lo obligan a sujetarlo, porque todo le recuerda a él, la sonrisa sofocantemente oscura y malvada que apenas alcanzó a ver, ese ser lo amarró cuando salió del colegio, fue en la interceptación de dos calles que acaban en un callejón oscuro, fue en una pieza oscura con un aire viciado, era un sujeto alto de unos veintidós y de un cuerpo formado, fue la experiencia más aterradora de su vida.

Vio la sonrisa más escalofriante del mundo cuando ese desgraciado le abrió las piernas y él chillaba tratando de que alguien lo apartara, la lujuriosa sonrisa se enmarcó cuando ya le quitaba los pantalones mientras amarraban sus manos.

Y luego ese maldito lo violó, los vecinos no hicieron nada, sólo escucharon al pequeño menor ser desgarrado y ultrajado, de eso ya han pasado dos semanas y media, y esa, es la primera vez desde el incidente que vuelve a la escuela, custodiado por sus padres.

Nada le importaba al menor, la vida se le fue aquel día, lloraba en soledad, su infancia rota por un antecedente de violación, se duchaba y gemía de impotencia hasta hacerse daño con la esponja, no sacaba lo sucio, su violador lo reitero varías veces, "estaré siempre en ti, me perteneces".

Y es cuando lo ve, al bajar con las piernas temblando el auto mientras su Mom le aseguraba con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que todo estaría bien.

–¡Artie!–susurra un pequeño de once años de bellos ojos azules y singular sonrisa animada.

–Alfred...–susurra tímido.

–Ve hijo, ve con tu amigo...–sonríe su madre.

El mayor se acerca al alegre y juguetón chico que le toma sutilmente la mano, los padres ven sorprendidos esta acción, ya que Kirkland no ha querido contacto con nadie desde el incidente, sonrieron, estaría seguro.

–¡Arthur, ni siquiera una carta, un mensaje o un dibujo! ¡eres cruel, pensé que éramos amigos!–gruñó el menor en una primera instancia.

Se detuvo al ver el rostro afligido y demacrado de su amigo, porque podía ser altamente enojón entre otros ese anglosajón, pero jamás había mostrado una expresión así a alguien.

–Lo la-lamento Arthur...–susurró apenado el menor. –Si tuviste colitis severa y pasaste años en el inodoro no le contaré a nadie...–

Le cerró el ojo infantilmente recibiendo uno que otro golpe del mayor, quien por primera vez desde el accidente parecía volver a ser el mismo de antes.

–¿Estás mejor?–le rió el americano, debían quedar unos cuantos minutos para que entrara. –No te preocupes, recuerda que seré tu mejor amigo foreeeeeeeveeeer, y nada nos separará...nada.–repitió el menor con convicción colocando su pequeña mano arriba de la del británico, quien se sonrojó suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza, cuando sus ojos van a caer a las manos entrelazadas con inocencia.

Y sus ojos se deforman, la mano izquierda del estadounidense tiene una marca de dientes, ya casi había sanado.

–¿Sucede algo cejón?–preguntó Jones con gracia, pero la mirada del pequeño estaba posada en la mano de Alfred con los ojos perdidos en terror.

–Tu... tu marca...–tartamudeaba.

Y los ojos del chico se abrieron sutilmente haciéndose el desentendido con el británico, para luego levantarse y mirar el rostro marcado en horror que poseía su amiguito.

–Shit, sabía que tenía que haberla ocultado, pero cada vez que la miraba me excitaba pensando en ti delicioso pequeño...–ríe con una sonrisa extravagante el menor de once años, colocándose de pie, mira con delicia los ojos del británico, apunto del llanto.

–Tú...–sintió ganas de vomitar y huir de allí.

–Sí, es de aquella noche hace más de dos semanas...–ríe suavemente, mientras la piel, antes rozagante y bronceada se volvía pálida y siniestra. –Te lo dije Artie, te lo dije...–rió con demencia.

Y los ojos del inglés se abren suavemente y le entra un terror vivo cuando su amigo le besa con sutileza la mejilla y sonríe con esa risa que destruyó su vida, para luego alzar la mano que tenía una mordida aún en ella, suave, de un menor haciendo un forcejeo.

Exacto, Arthur Kirkland cuando estaba siendo violado le mordió la mano izquierda a ese ser de penetrantes ojos azules y cabello negro, y allí está su mejor amigo, despidiéndose de él, con sus revolotéantes ojos azules y su cabellera rubia que se empezaba a teñir de negro azabache, la figura se deformaba en una sangrienta escena, mientras del cuerpo del niño salía una figura adulta de cuernos y cola de forma demoniaca.

"Te lo dije dije, estaré siempre en ti, me perteneces Artie".

Y el niño grita de horror, las profesoras lo ayudan y lo asisten, les dice que ha sido Alfred F. Jones, su compañero de curso, que él fue quien lo violó, pero el niño es tomado por loco, ya que nadie recuerda ese nombre, no hay archivo alguno de ese niño, el mejor amigo de Arthur Kirkland según sus padres, profesoras y compañeros... y de prácticamente todo el mundo... jamás existió.

**N.A:** Así es nuestro endemoniado Alfred, insaciable hasta destrozar la mente del pequeño Artie, y su cuerpo, claro. Espero les agradara, y vuelve a pasar lo mismo, todas me ponen a favo y no me comentan (?), entraré en depresión, pero insisto, les amo mucho a ustedes malvados lectores para dejar de escribir por falta de reviews, que viva el USxUK!


End file.
